SongFic Hasta que tu muerte nos separe
by Diian Kou R
Summary: En el infierno te he de encontrar mi princesa de cuentos...y allí podré verte sufrir una vez más... N/A: tengan piedad chicas, este es el primer onshot que hago , y me ha gustado bastante, sólo quiero que tengan presente que no se compara con nada que haya escrito antes


_***N/A: Aquí les vengo con un Songfic (realmente he hecho cosas como esta pero no un oneshot) me gusta muchísimo esta canción y cuando la escuché hace un par de días después de…no sé 1000 años de no oírla vinieron imágenes a mi mente e inmediatamente vislumbré una historia. Sé que la letra es bastante fuerte, el oneshot también lo será por lo que les advierto que tal vez no sea de su total agrado…será diferente a lo que he hecho…no habrá final feliz…**_

_***N/A: Como les decía es un Songfic, basado en la canción "Hasta que tu muerte nos separe" de Mago de Oz del álbum "Fölktergeist" (Disco 2). Aquí les dejo el link de la versión instrumental de la canción que a mi parecer es la mejor versión, sólo por si quisieran oírla. **_ watch?v=0erzERToMHI&feature=watch_response

_***N/A: Como siempre este es un D&S o S&D como prefieran, yo como me declaro fan de Darien siempre será D&S ;) en fin…espero disfruten de mi retorcida mente Jojojojojo. **_

_***N/A: Por último les recomiendo tengan bien presente la letra de la canción, está buenísima! (claro, si se la imaginan en el contexto en el que me la imaginé yo)**_

"_**Hasta que tu muerte nos separe"**_

**Darien POV**

Ella se veía feliz, sonreía a todos, sonreía para mi…y yo la amaba, la amaba como el loco desquiciado que siempre fui, la amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, de mi corazón, de mi espíritu. Por fin había aceptado casarse conmigo, por fin sería mía para siempre, por fin formaríamos la familia que desde siempre tanto anhelé, por fin podría ser feliz junto a ella. Dios cuanto la amaba.

_Idiota…la felicidad eterna no existe_

No lo creí, no creí que no pudiese existir, no podía ser que algo que tanto anhelaba fuera imposible de alcanzar…pero siempre nos seduce lo que jamás tendremos, lo que no está a nuestro alcance…para mi, lo imposible.

Pero ¿cómo podría saber un simple hombre que en un momento de vida todos sus sueños e ilusiones se quebrantarían? Un corazón roto no se compara con la infelicidad…eso pensé, creí que sería capaz de volver a juntar sus pedazos, de volver a armar el rompecabezas pero no…no fui capaz y terminó por consumirme…la infelicidad, el dolor, la venganza…y luego vino la muerte.

_**Tan sólo quiero que mi voz**_

_**te desespere y robe la razón**_

_**y llorando que te abraces**_

_**a tus miedos, corazón.**_

Volví antes de lo esperado, ella me esperaba, ella debía esperarme, pero no, ella no me esperaba, ella simplemente me engañaba.

-Serena…-susurré al ver su cuerpo desnudo abriéndose ante él, las manos me temblaban, el pulso paró y sentí en ese momento como en el pecho se me desgarraba el corazón pedazo a pedazo…terminaría desangrándome y muriendo de dolor. Retrocedí unos pasos, cerré la puerta, salí del departamento, vagué por las calles y luego decidí el final de mi vida.

Dos horas después llegó el texto

"_Amor! Donde estás te he esperado toda la tarde! Vuelve pronto te extraño y estoy feliz porque este fin de semana por fin seré tu mujer. S."_

-Maldita mujer…espero que se pudra en el infierno…- y yo también…pero ¿por qué debo morir? _Porque jamás te querrá._ Puedo vivir con eso…puedo vivir sabiendo que no me ama, puedo vivir sabiendo que me engaña, puedo soportarlo. _Hasta cuando? Hasta que no queden vestigios de tu corazón? Ella jampas te amó._ ¿Realmente estuve tan ciego? Desde cuando el amor me hizo pedazos la razón? No, yo no debía morir sin antes hacer que pagara el precio de mi dolor. Y una melodía comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza… una melodía que me ayudaría a elaborar el maquiavélico plan. Si, me había vuelto loco, había perdido por completo la razón y ella moriría…al igual que yo.

_**Espero el día "muñequita linda"**_

_**en que tu herida sea tan fuerte**_

_**que bañándote en recuerdos,**_

_**sólo te bese el alcohol.**_

Llegué a casa y oí lo que acabó por completo con los retazos que quedaban de mi corazón.

-No…aún no llega el muy desgraciado, no sé quien demonios se cree. Sí, nos casaremos el sábado. NO! Por dios como se te ocurre! Obviamente no firmaré el dichoso papel de separación de bienes. Jajajaja el muy idiota cree que en verdad estoy perdidamente enamorada de él…si cariño yo también ya te extraño, pero falta poco, dentro de unos días seré la nueva señora Shields y gozaré de inmensa fortuna y luego será nuestra, tú debes darle el golpe final Ante sabes que odio la sangre. Ok…5 días después de la boda…será un trágico accidente. Pobre. Si, también te amo. Adiós.

Que retorcida era la vida…yo planeando su muerte y ella planeando la mía…

Bebí todo el alcohol que mi cuerpo fue capaz de soportar, ella gritaba pero mientras más gritaba yo más me reía ¿acaso pensaba que era tan estúpido de creer sus lágrimas diciéndome que me amaba, que se preocupaba por mi? Que ridícula se veía entonces, luego pensé que de la mierda sólo se puede esperar mierda…¿qué más podía esperar yo?

Como pude me levanté del suelo y la acorralé contra la pared, ¿Cuántas veces aquel hombre habría hecho lo mismo con ella? El pensamiento me mataba.

-Qué haces Darien? suéltame me lastimas!- lastimarla? Si, yo quería eso y mucho más. La besé salvajemente derramando alcohol por sus labios carmesí, ella forcejeaba y seguía tratando de huir pero todo fue en vano.

-Qué mierda te sucede Darien? Has perdido la cabeza?

-Sí…

La besé con aun más fuerza presionando mis manos en sus brazos de tal manera que dejaría enormes moretones al día siguiente. Mordí sus labios y bebí de ellos, de su boca rota por mis mordidas de su sangre que dentro de poco tendría en mis manos.

La miré a los ojos llorosos y sonreí, la solté dejándola caer al suelo y me encerré en nuestra habitación, debía actuar con cautela, ella no debía enterarse de que yo conocía la verdad.

Al día siguiente no nos hablamos, ella tenía los brazos enrojecidos y los labios morados, la mirada ensombrecida con oscuros surcos bajo sus ojos…acaso le había hecho daño? Pobrecilla…pobrecilla niña de hermosa cara…

_**Y verás tu linda cara**_

_**frente al espejo demacrada**_

_**y el dolor será tu amor**_

_**masturbando tu mirada.**_

Te Odio Serena Winston, te odio de la misma manera en que te amo.

_**Tan sólo quiero verte llorar**_

_**he mandado a la muerte a buscar**_

_**tan sólo quiero oírte gritar**_

_**en el infierno te he de encontrar.**_

A los 2 días le pedí perdón y le hice el amor como pude sin vomitar por el asco que me daba, sus gemidos me causaban repulsión, como fui tan estúpido de no darme cuenta de que todo era ficción? Juro que el porno barato lograría excitarme más que sus falsos gemidos de placer…de dolor, la verdad no lo sabía, sólo supe que le dolía cuando vi lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no me detuve, la tomé de las formas más desquiciadas que formuló mi mente y me sacié de ella por completo y cuando acabé ella sólo me observó aguantando las lágrimas, pero calló. ¿Qué me podía decir? "Darien se cancela la boda"? Claro, y así perder la suculenta billetera que tenía en los bolsillos.

Trataba de comportarme como el idiota de antes, pero cada vez que veía su rostro recordaba el verdadero cabrón que era, y la verdadera naturaleza de esa mujer, maldita perra traicionera.

_**Tan sólo quiero que tu alma**_

_**no vuelva ha ver la luz del sol**_

_**y que llores sangre y miedo**_

_**y que pagues, corazón.**_

Cada vez que la tomaba veía el miedo en su rostro, veía como su hermosa cara se retorcía de dolor y ese dolor se transformaba en mi placer, yo quería herirla, quería hacerle daño, quería matarla, quería que me odiase tanto como el odio que había en mi interior.

-Da…Darien…por favor…ya…para

-Parar?...pero si apenas he comenzado…princesa.- Hija de puta.

-Me…haces daño.

-Si?...y no te gusta el dolor verdad?...pobrecita niña…pobre princesita desgraciada.

-Por qué actúas así Darien? Es que ya no quieres casarte conmigo?

-Claro que si preciosa, eso es lo que más ansió en este mundo…quiero tu alma.

Calló, no entendí si porque no comprendió lo que dije o porque simplemente prefirió no hacer durar más la agonía.

El día de la boda llegó y en vez de tener a la fiera que tenía antes de abrir los ojos tenía a un gatito indefenso que se escondía entre las habitaciones para evitar que la violasen y por supuesto que no lo hice…yo quería mucho más que un cuerpo a mi merced yo quería mucho más que un cadáver al que enterrar…quería todo, absolutamente todo lo que ella tuviese para dar.

_**Intentaré pisar tu orgullo**_

_**tantas veces como pueda**_

_**hasta que mi odio te parezca**_

_**aire para respirar.**_

-Estás nerviosa Serena?

-Debo estarlo no crees? Hoy nos casaremos.- sus ojos estaban oscuros, sin vida, y su sonrisa marchita fue un regocijo para mi corazón.

-Supongo que si…-como supongo que estarás triste cuando me muera, puta sin corazón.

_**Y verás tu linda cara**_

_**frente al espejo demacrada**_

_**y el dolor será tu amor**_

_**masturbando tu mirada.**_

-Maquíllate las malditas ojeras, es el día de tu boda se supone que deberías estar radiante no?

-Lo…lo siento, es que no he dormido bien.

-Pesadillas?- pregunté alzando una ceja mirándola con una sonrisa torcida.

-Algo así.

-No me digas…soñaste con mi muerte?...-abrió más los ojos y se puso tan blanca como una hoja de papel.- o acaso soñaste con la tuya?...-mordí mis labios y salí.

La dejé en la habitación y me dirigí solo a la iglesia, supuse que ella vería la forma de llegar.

Una hora después llegaba con ese impecable vestido blanco, su sonrisa ficticia y sus ojos opacos…maldita mujer vivirás un infierno.

_**Con este anillo te desposo**_

_**hasta que tu muerte nos separe**_

_**es tan fina la barrera**_

_**entre el odio y el amor.**_

La ceremonia comenzó y yo solo oía mis propios pensamientos, ella estaba a mi lado y la sentía temblar, tomé su mano y la besé presionando fuertemente hasta que me sonrió de esa forma en la que antes me derretía…ahora sólo me daba náuseas. La solté bruscamente y sentí un gemido por su parte. Concluyó la ceremonia religiosa y dimos paso a firmar los documentos que nos declararían marido y mujer legalmente…y que por supuesto declararían que nuestra sociedad conyugal sería sin separación de bienes, fue una sorpresa para ella que yo la firmara tan deprisa y una sonrisa perversa se formó en mi rostro, por fin la tenía donde quería, feliz…más que feliz, ella creía que se quedaría con mi dinero, que muera pensando eso. No matas una estrella cuando no brilla, la haces brillar haciéndola creer que todo será felicidad y luego…le destrozas el alma.

La recepción duró poco, mi rostro reflejaba la impaciencia y los invitados notaron la tensión en el ambiente, todos se fueron y nos dejaron solos en el hotel.

-Te encuentras bien amor?- preguntó con su voz melosa.

-Tú que crees?

-No…no lo sé, esta última semana te has comportado de un modo muy extraño.- y tú llegas haciéndolo desde hace 3 años, maldito el día en que te cruzaste por mi camino.

-Subamos a la habitación.

Tironee de su brazo y la metí al ascensor, llegamos a la suite perfectamente adornada para una memorable noche de pasión…memorable…noche de dolor.

-Me amas?- le pregunté directamente…sería capaz de mentirme una vez más?

-Te amo- dijo descaradamente mirando mis ojos y tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Cuanto me amas?

-De qué viene todo esto Darien?

-Que me digas cuanto me amas.- dije con el tono más golpeado.

-Más que a mi vida…- dijo con convicción y yo sonreía ante su estupidez.

-Entonces esta noche darás tu vida por mi.

Sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas y caminó dos pasos hacia atrás para chocar con la blanca pared, temblaba con miedo, vi miedo en sus ojos y me sentí feliz, su miedo me hacía fuerte. Tomé su rostro fuertemente entre mis manos y la besé de la forma más salvaje del mundo, mordí sus mejillas tironeé su cabello hasta hacerla gritar, rasgué las mangas de su vestido y presioné mi erección en sus muslos mientras subía rápidamente su vestido.

-Por dios Darien qué me estás haciendo detente por favor!

-Qué crees que hago cariño? Estoy cobrando el precio por hacerte mi esposa.

Lloraba sin parar y gritaba de dolor por los mordiscos que le daba, enrollé sus piernas a mi cintura y bajé mi pantalón miré sus ojos lagrimosos por ultima vez y la penetré con fuerza logrando que un grito profundo saliera de su garganta…música para mis oídos.

Estuve con ella durante varias horas, descubriendo que a pesar de lo magullada que estaba y de lo que decía odiar lo que le hacía su cuerpo reaccionaba al mío, se excitaba cuando la golpeaba, se humedecía cuando hundía mis dedos en su piel y tiraba su cabello ¿qué clase de mujer era? Una que merecía morir sin lugar a dudas.

Acabamos ambos maldiciendo al viento y vi nuevamente su cuerpo desnudo tirado en el piso de la habitación, respiraba entrecortadamente y a pesar de las heridas se veía saciada, con que esa clase de sexo le gustaba…¿Quién hubiese creído que la inocente parvularia sería masoquista? ¿Cómo un ser humano puede equivocarse tanto con el corazón? Sin duda yo también merecía morir por eso. La vi mirarme con odio…bien, había logrado mi cometido, la vi mírame con angustia y con temor, estaba bien que me temiera supongo que todos tenemos miedo antes de morir.

-Por...por qué Darien? Por qué me hiciste esto?

-Por que podía…por que quería, porque lo mereces no?

-Me lastimaste…me…me violaste…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la realidad calló ante sus ojos.

-No me digas…estás segura de que tú no colaboraste en el acto pequeña zorra?

-No, yo no participé en esto, te voy a denunciar te voy a

-Matar? No princesita de cuentos, tú no puedes hacerme nada.

-Por qué crees que no lo haré, a pesar del amor que siento por ti no puedo aguantar esto!- gritó desde el suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse. Yo me incliné y tomé su barbilla entre mis manos.

-Porque los cadáveres no pueden hacerlo…-le susurré al oído y ella se paralizó.-

_**Lamerás tu cuerpo desnudo**_

_**con ginebra en un portal**_

_**mendigando un poco de amor**_

_**las ratas te acariciarán.**_

-Qué? Creías que jamás me enteraría de que me engañabas? De que planeabas matarme para quedarte con mi fortuna? Pequeña zorra traicionera. De que jamás me enteraría que te revolcabas con otro en mi cama?- la golpee de nuevo

-Darien no!, eso…eso es mentira quién te ha dicho eso?- se sobaba el rostro e intentaba tapar su cuerpo, qué más le daba estar desnuda si iba a morir?

-Tú perra maldita, te oí hablar con él, te vi revolcándote con él, no mientas!- había perdido todo vestigio de razón, era solo una bestia más en el bosque salvaje…sólo un depredador más.

-Da…Darien no…perdóname…yo…te amo lo juro.

-Ja! No me hagas reír, tú no sabes amar Serena, tú no sabes odiar, tú solo sabes follar bastante bien…bueno, me veo en la obligación de privar al mundo de tu patética presencia. Enrollé mis manos en su garganta viendo cómo sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más pidiendo compasión…compasión, como si un animal sediento de sangre pudiese tenerla.

La levanté del suelo agarrándola firmemente por la garganta, sin ejercer la presión necesaria para matarla pero sin dejar que pasase demasiado aire al respirar, sus manos caían por sus costados sin fuerzas para luchar y por primera vez vi verdadero temor en su mirar, verdadera angustia, verdadera culpa…de esa forma admitía su falta y pedía piedad, lástima que la parte razonable de mi hacia mucho que me había abandonado.

-Si pudieras verte ahora princesa, realmente estás cagada…donde quedaron tus sonrosados labios? Tu sonrisa deslumbrante? Tus mejillas melocotón? Pareces la figura de un cadáver y aún no te he matado para que lo parezcas. Sabes? Realmente podríamos haber sido felices, realmente pudiese haber perdonado tu traición…pero quien soy yo para otorgar el perdón? Soy sólo un hombre Serena lo comprendes? Un hombre que murió el día que te vio follando a otro, si, perdí la razón pero no te preocupes, tú perderás mucho mas que eso.

_**Y verás tu linda cara**_

_**frente al espejo demacrada**_

_**y el dolor será tu amor**_

_**masturbando tu mirada.**_

-Sabías que cuando mueres y vas al infierno tu castigo es repetir tu muerte por todo la eternidad? Eso me consuela sabes? Tú estarás en el infierno repitiendo infinidad de veces el dolor que te estoy causando, eso me hace feliz, sabes por qué?- obviamente ella no me respondía, apenas y estaba consciente de lo fuerte que la mantenía apretada- porque así jamás podrás olvidarte de mi, ni de que por tu estupidez acabaste muriendo en los brazos del único hombre que alguna vez pudo amarte.

Tomé la botella de champagne que habían dejado allí para que celebráramos esa noche, quebré la boquilla y bebí de la botella rota, corté mis labios y seguí bebiendo el licor con mi sangre, la besé una vez más, cerró los ojos y murmuró palabras inaudibles que no comprendí, solté un poco el agarre y volvió a mover los labios, pero esta vez pude distinguir claramente un "perdón" de su boca.

-Jamás…muere sabiendo que jamás obtendrás mi perdón.

Y quebré aún más la botella y repasé el filoso contorno en la suave garganta desgarrando la piel que liberaba la sangre a borbotones…solté su garganta y vi como caía al piso nuevamente y presionaba con sus manos la mortal herida, la sangre seguía corriendo ensuciando la felpuda alfombra de ese hermoso tono carmín, a los segundos su piel estaba casi translúcida, y sus ojos ya no me veían, sus manos cayeron y su cuerpo inerte y sin vida caía también…estaba muerta y por fin mi corazón en paz.

_**Tan sólo quiero verte llorar**_

_**he mandado a la muerte a buscar**_

_**tan sólo quiero oírte gritar**_

_**en el infierno te he de encontrar.**_

-Si mi Serena…en el infierno te he de encontrar…-y tomo el otro extremo del arma mortal y desgarro mis muñecas esperando encontrar un lugar en el infierno en el que pueda volver a hacerla gritar…

_**FIN…**_

_**N/A: **_Wowww…jamás había escrito algo así…es…abrumador. No sé si espero reviews, yo misma he leído cosas así y redactadas más crudamente y no he dejado reviews simplemente porque no sé que escribir…de todas maneras les agradezco si se pasaron por aquí aunque sea de incógnitas ;) un abrazo.

_**Diian Kou R.**_

**PD: **Les prometo que haré otro songfic…más menos la misma temática, canciones con bastante sentimiento (bueno/malo) que me hacen imaginar cosas totalmente alocadas jajajaja.


End file.
